russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data
posted on January 8, 2017 PRESS STATEMENT FROM IBC 13: "The Kapinoy Network reigned supreme in the strong primetime block (5pm to 1am) last Saturday (January 7) with 30% compared to ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA-7’s 42%, according to data from Kantar Media. "Boosted by the formidable program lineup of the 2016-17 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup (5:00pm), Express Balita Weekend (7:15pm) (19.8%), Iskool Bukol (7:45pm), Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes (8:30pm), Maya Loves Sir Chief (9:30pm) (22.4%), Joey de Leon’s T.O.D.A.S. (10:15pm) (15.8%) and IBCinema: Felix Manalo (11:15pm) (14.7%), IBC-13’s Saturday primetime block continues to raise the bar in offering shows that highlight moral values, education and Pinoy values. "2016-17 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup is the most-watched program of IBC-13 last Saturday (January 7). Based on the data from Kantar Media, the NLEX Road Warriors vs. TNT Ka Tropa posted the undisputed primetime viewership with the national TV rating of 34.3%, opposite ABS-CBN’s Family Feud (12.9%), TV Patrol Weekend (19.3%) and Home Sweetie Home (23.2%), and GMA-7’s Imbestigador (12.6%), 24 Oras Weekend (16.4%) and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (19.5%). "Meanwhile, the premiere of Iskool Bukol, the weekend primetime school-oriented teen sitcom of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services and regained itself as a revival of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, A light and funny Saturday primetime involve the academic friendship of high school life for teens, with the teen comedy trio of Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as the three high school characters involve to study in Diliman High School In the first episode, during the opening scene before the opening intro, in bedroom, where the two Escalera girls like Keith (Keith) and Anne (Joyce) woke up in the morning around 6 a.m. by using the tablet and cellphone to post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of high school in Diliman High School. After the intro, before the first day of school, Keith and Anne meets her father Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) and her mother Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez). Tonton meets Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) at the Escalera house while they meet Raisa who introduced her with Keith and Anne are their high school classmates and ready for their first day of classes in Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu) meets a resident high school professor and a strict teacher Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as they meet their high school classmate TIto (Francis Magundayao), Chester (Justin Ward) and Joey (Harold Rementilla) while waiting for Barbie (Jane de Leon). Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Anne are the three high school girls involve to study in Diliman High School. During the first episode, the sitcom will also feature he first special guest Jane de Leon. "According to Kantar Media, the premiere episode of Iskool Bukol got a rating of 24.8%, opposite ABS-CBN’s premiere of Y''our Face Sounds Familiar: Kids'' (31.4%). "Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes is the most-watched program with 23.7%, compared to ABS-CBN’s MMK (Jessy Mendiola’s portrayal, 26.2%) and GMA-7’s Magpakailanman (18.8%). The Janaury 7 episode of the top-rating drama anhology entitled A Boy for Life, in the story of Miguel (Luis Gabriel Moreno), a classmate boy who enjoying much time he learned on it, he intend to forget his romantic life and achived his subject in high school. She learned about Mika (Sarah Ortega), a young girl who is a girly style. Because of her boy for life, Mika believed them when she determined that she had developed for Miguel.